Always hiding
by everynameistakenhasbeentaken
Summary: Mello gets paranoid when he's tired, Matt gets drunk when he's neglected.Summaries are hard .Just read.


The fingertips of a gloved hand ran over the flaking paintwork of a mould-ridden wall, taking with them flecks which clung desperately to the partition in an attempt to disguise the shoddy structuring beneath. The dingy hallway was pitch black but the figure advancing through it moved with unerring confidence.

Mello had become quite accustomed to this method of locating his apartment door on late nights like this one. These nights in fact were becoming more frequent as he felt himself thrive in his pursuit of "Kira", they exhausted him no end but he was unconcerned by this, determined to reach his goal.

His only anxiety was perhaps the fact that his roommate, no, best friend, Matt was subjected to similar stresses on Mello's part, though honestly Matt did most of his work from inside their apartment Mello couldn't help but feel ever so slightly guilty about the efforts his only ally exerted on his behalf.

The blonde's absent mind delayed his realisation as to what exactly was wrong.

He stood, rather slouched, outside his door, pondering the soft pool of light spilling from beneath the doorframe.

_Matt's still up? It's like four am…_

He remembered Matt's mood before he'd left that day, he'd seemed quite low so Mello assumed he'd go to bed early, as was his usual routine when melancholic. Evidentially not tonight.

_Maybe he forgot to turn the lamp off?…no…that's not like Matt.._

_Maybe he's still playing video games…? Unlikely, he didn't seem in the mood when I left.._

_Then maybe…_

A horrifying thought struck Mello.

_What if…if Kira got him?_

They possibility had always hung over both of their heads, though they rarely discussed it.

Now images of Matt's lifeless form slumped over his equipment sprang to Mello's mind. He pictured his friend draped limply over the coffee table, cigarette still in his pale dead lips.

_No. Don't jump to conclusions you idiot._

He mentally slapped himself while hastily shoving the key into the lock.

"Matt?" he called, attempting to sound calm and unconcerned.

No answer, however Mello did become aware of the distinct aroma of beer. His body loosened somewhat, he was surprised at how much he had tensed in the last minute or so.

_Matt probably got a bit tipsy and forgot to turn the light off… _ he told himself, eyeing the antagonistic table lamp.

Still, the blond couldn't quite relax, it was unlike Matt to drink, especially alone.

_I guess he did seem pretty depressed today…_ Mello conceded

_But I can't just hang around and comfort my roommate whenever he's feeling emo!_ He tried to suppress his guilt.

Sighing he decided to check on him

_Make sure he hasn't swallowed his damn tongue…_" Mello rolled his eyes, approaching Matt's room.

The door was slightly ajar so the blond peeped in, sighing disdainfully at the empty beer bottles littering the carpet. The bed, however was unoccupied.

Mello pursed his lips. In all their years of comradery Mello had never known his friend to get all-out drunk, he didn't know what kind of drunk he was or what he was likely to do.

_Could he have gone out?_

In his mind's eye he could jus see Matt stumbling down dark streets…getting dragged into a car…

_Stop it!_ Mello told himself.

He was over-tired and chocolate deprived, his imagination was getting over-active.

"Matt?" he began again, tone ever so slightly more dire. "MATT?"

_What if…he..he's finally gotten sick of me?_

Mello's chest clenched.

He's always putting up with my moaning and moods but..I guess I never cut him any slack..

He cringed, recollecting times he'd told Matt to "shut up" or "get over" things.

_He's really gone??_

Mello's imagination was in overdrive as the theoretical scenario ran through his mind, disregarding the lack of evidence upon which it was built.

Leaning against the wall he allowed himself to slide down, consumed in panicked thoughts.

_Was that..? A clink of glass?_

Nearby the sound was briefly emitted from the clothes press. Without hesitation Mello was on his feet, he practically tore the door from it's hinges in his haste.

A very bewildered, very inebriated red head flopped out. Mello instinctively caught and supported the faintly conscious boy. His eyelids fluttered beneath his orange hued goggles, absorbing the image of wrath above him.

"Melllloooo…" he grinned with an uncharacteristic goofiness.

The blond seethed. "Matt." He began through gritted teeth. "What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing." He stated rather than questioned.

The drunk had regained his seated position on the second level of the press. He giggled childishly. "I was hiding" Mello spotted the drained beer bottles in close proximity to the his friend.

_So,_ he thought, _Matt's a puerile drunk?_

It provided a stark contrast with his usual silent, bordering sullen personality.

"Hiding?" Mello practically spat.

"Like when I was little…" he smiled dreamily, his eyes had taken a distant glaze "I always hid.." he continued "every day.."

Mello's patience waned dangerously but he couldn't help recall his realisations only moments before. Perhaps it was better to let Matt speak, he so seldom did.

"And no-one could ever find me." He laughed. "I'll tell you a secret Mello…" he grinned mischievously "I don't think anyone ever looked." The red head smiled though the blond caught the melancholy air to his words.

Nothing was said for a moment until the intoxicated boy spoke again. "Yeah…no-one eeevveer found me…'cept you Mello." Their eyes met. "You found me right?" he grinned again.

Mello was unsure but he thought his cheeks were probably a little pinker than usual.

Clearing his throat he began "We'd better get you to bed Matt, you're pissed."

Matt rolled easily into Mello's arms and sighed contentedly.

Mello manoeuvred carefully into Matt's bedroom bearing his delicate load. He placed the red head gently upon the shabby futon.

He sighed.

"I can't let him sleep in this state."

Delicately the blond pulled off the goggles obstructing the other boy's face and smoothed hair aside with perhaps more affection than he'd intended.

A little awkwardly he decided that he really should remove Matt's stripy shirt. Laundry washing wasn't a regular occurrence in their situation so they preserved their clothing as best they could.

Mello gripped the shirt hems decisively and tugged it upwards. The fabric slid with surprisingly ease off of the youth's body.

Mello felt uneasy again as he couldn't help but notice the excessively protruding bones of his comrade. The red head's torso was quite gaunt and rib lines were clearly visible.

Still he smiled a little, Matt had never complained about their meagre living conditions once though he'd obviously been less than nourished.

"Now there's loyalty."

Standing up to leave Mello glanced again at the virtual stranger sprawled across the futon. In this state he was barely recognisable as "Matt". "Matt" was usually covered entirely in excessive layers of clothing, the lower half of his face concealed beneath the collar of his vest-jacket, his eyes and forehead beneath those patented goggles and messy fringe.

Mello began to understand Matt's game.

" "Always hiding" right Matt?" He whispered to the unconscious boy. The blond sighed. "But nobody ever found you..nobody….nobody ever **looked**…"

Now he knelt near his friend, cupping cheek tenderly.

He smiled genuinely "I think Matt…maybe someone has finally found you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd be eternally grateful for reviews and critique!!! Please?


End file.
